


To Live Another Day

by SpaceyCasey



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Worms (The Magnus Archives), F/M, Gerry lives AU, If the hunt can keep Trevor alive the eye can keep Gerry alive, M/M, Mentions of cancer/tumors, also Tim and Sasha because I luv them, ao3 is reordering my ship tags and I want y’all to know this will be jgm centric, timsasha is there but it’s not the focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceyCasey/pseuds/SpaceyCasey
Summary: “You are dying,” Elias says to him, a glint of something sinister in his too-green eyes. “I think I may have a solution for that.”Gerry does not want to join the Magnus Institute.Gerry does not want to die, either.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay/Jonathan Sims, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	To Live Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> I just want him to be ok.  
> 

Gerry had always been careful to avoid Elias when he came to the institute. He met with Gertrude when Elias was in important meetings, busy with paperwork, or otherwise preoccupied. He knew that Elias could See him, and could always just stop what he was doing and come after him, but Gerry wasn’t enough of a problem to warrant that. He just didn’t want to bump into that bastard when he was walking to or from the archives.

Today, however, he did bump into that bastard.

”Gerard,” Elias said, voice as disgustingly cordial as it had been the first time they crossed paths. “You were meeting with Gertrude?” It was more of a statement than a question.

Gerry simply nodded, not wishing to engage in conversation with him.

”Could you come to my office for a moment?” Elias asked. “I have something I wish to discuss with you.”

Gerry raised an eyebrow. “Why can’t we talk here?” he asked.

”It’s a sensitive topic,” Elias said, glancing at the half-open doors in the hall. “If you would prefer, we can talk in the archives. I doubt Gertrude has left yet.”

Gerry knew that Gertrude hadn’t left, but he also knew that she was planning to record a statement. If they went to the archives, they’d have to wait half an hour for her to finish, and he guessed that Elias would probably start talking long before then.

”Your office is fine,” Gerry said begrudgingly, and Elias began walking in the corresponding direction. When they reached it a few minutes later, Elias opened the door and entered, with Gerry following a safe distance behind.

Elias settled into his office chair before gesturing to the ones across from his desk. “Have a seat.”

Out of spite, Gerry did not have a seat. “What did you want to talk about?” he asked, leaning against a wall near the door.

“You are dying,” Elias said to him matter-of-factly, a glint of something sinister in his too-green eyes. “I think I may have a solution for that.”

Gerry scowled as Elias continued to speak.

”You’re already practically Gertrude’s assistant,” he said, “and so closely tied to The Eye.” He opened a drawer in his desk and removed an employment contract. “Why not make it official? I have a feeling that if you do, you’ll make a _miraculous_ recovery.”

Gerry did not want to join the Magnus Institute.

Gerry did not want to die, either.

The Eye chose that moment to remind him of his odds of survival; he already Knew, it had told him plenty of times, but having it fresh in his mind gave a solid point to the ‘pros’ side of the list he had begun to make in his mind.

Pros of joining the institute: he won’t die of a brain tumor, he won’t really be doing anything different from what he’s doing now, and he might gain more powers that could help him save people from the other entities.

Cons of joining the institute: he would be working for the world’s worst boss and one of the entities that ruined his entire life, and he might have to eat fear.

Gerry wasn't sure what option he preferred.

“Take your time,” Elias said, though he had already placed an uncapped pen by the papers, “just not too much time.”

Gerry wasn’t sure what Gertrude would think about this. Would she be disappointed that he gave in so easily? Would she be happy that he was alive? He wanted her opinion on whether or not he should accept the job, but this was his decision.

This was his life, and the lives of people he had yet to save, at stake.

Gerry signed the paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters pretty short but the other ones will be longer.


End file.
